


Simon Can Draw

by AroaceGenderfluidSheep



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Soft Simon Snow, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, They love each other so much, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, gays being soft, it's mostly fluffy and soft, like it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroaceGenderfluidSheep/pseuds/AroaceGenderfluidSheep
Summary: I got this idea from the prompt "drawing each other." Simon is a really good drawer, so he draws Baz one night. And yeah, I got the title idea from AVPM.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 59





	Simon Can Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Baz gets to go to therapy. He deserves it.

**Simon**

I’ve been taking an art class for a few weeks, a couple times a week, but haven’t brought it up to Baz or Penny yet. They would never let me live it down.

Baz said he would be home late tonight, so I’m sitting at the kitchen table with my art supplies strewn across the table and a pencil in hand. I have chili cooking on the stove for dinner later tonight. It’s risky, drawing in a common area, but the light in this room is the best for drawing my wings.

I’ve been at it for hours. It’s one of the better drawings I’ve done. (Possibly because I'm right familiar with my wings.) As I’m shading in around one of the smaller spikes, the front door opens. I jump, slamming my pencil on the table and almost snapping it in half. Baz said he wasn’t going to be home until— Oh. It’s pitch (ha) black outside. I must’ve lost track of time while lost in the drawing.

“Simon?”

Baz must’ve heard my pencil hit the table. Shit. I don’t have enough time to hide everything. _Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag now._

“In here,” I call back. I stand up, wringing my hands as I walk to the doorway to meet Baz.

“Simon?” He’s ditched his suit coat and his tie is loose, the top two buttons on his shirt undone.

“Baz.” I smile, leaning up to kiss him. “There’s...” I pull back and cough nervously. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you...”

His eyes flick to the table behind me, then back to my own, but he waits for me to bring up the topic.

“I’ve been taking an art class for the past few weeks, and I want to continue.” I fidget with my shirt, rolling the hem of the fabric between my fingers. “I— had trouble deciding how to bring it up to you...”

I’m struggling with my words for a moment before Baz holds out a hand, a silent communication. I let him pull me into an embrace.

He rubs his hand along my back for a moment before asking, “What do you like to draw?”

My shoulders slump and a soft laugh escapes my lips. I didn't realize I was tensing. “I’ll draw almost anything. The sketch I’m currently working on is one of my wings. The light in here is the best for that.”

“Can I see it?”

I tug him over to sit next to me at the table, sliding the drawing over in front of him. Baz ghosts his hand over the paper before his eyes lock with mine again, wild with awe.

“It’s beautiful.” Then he takes his hand and runs a nail along my real wing. A shudder runs down my spine at the gesture. “But it’s nothing compared to the real thing.”

I yank him in by the tie, connecting our mouths, and I feel him smirk. Baz draws back too soon, but there’s a new, hesitant quality to his face and a light blush running across his cheeks.

Placing a hand on the side of his face, I get him to meet my gaze. “Baz?”

He flushes wildly before mumbling—“Do you, uh... draw people?”

It’s my turn to smirk, though it's nowhere near as practiced as Baz's. “Would you like me to draw you, love?”

Baz nods, unable to break eye contact, though he’s blushing like mad. (It’s bloody endearing.)

“Alright.” I give him a quick kiss on his forehead as I stand up. “Give me a minute or two.”

I fix the chili so we can reheat it later, then gather up my art supplies and lead Baz into the front room. I drag the couch into the center of the room before pointing at it. “Go sit on the couch.”

He smirks, elegantly folding himself onto the couch and placing his hands in his lap. I grab a chair from the kitchen and drag it in, settling in with my sketchbook and a few different pencils.

“Stay put.”

His posture is perfect (tosser, of course it is), head dipped to the left, signature smirk adorning his features, hair shimmering with the low light, and eyes sparkling, even through the graphite. It must be around one or two in the morning.

I yawn, standing up to stretch before settling at Baz’s side with my sketchbook. “Here.”

He takes the book from me as I lay my head upon his shoulder.

“Simon,” he whispers. “It’s...” I’ve never seen Baz struggle for words before. “It’s...” He turns to me, reaching out to trace my face gently before pulling me in for a kiss with the same tenderness. “Thank you. You're quite the artist.”

I’d even penciled in the two faint scars above his left collarbone. Judging by the way his fingers brushed the spot on his own neck, he’d noticed them.

“You’re welco—”

“And thank you for— for talking me into therapy.”

I think I know where that one came from.

I pull Baz into a tight hug. Carefully, I take my sketchbook and drop it to the floor, making sure I don’t let go of Baz. He hugs me back just as tight.

“Fuck, I love you, Simon,” he croaks.

“I love you, too, Baz.” I take his face between my hands, knocking my forehead against his. “Can I kiss you?”

He nods, so I press my lips to Baz’s, taking his hand and pressing it to his chest so he can feel his heart beating. (It’s sped up. I did that.) Baz laughs breathlessly, drawing me in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thank you for reading 💖  
> \- Go drink some water  
> \- Get up and stretch  
> \- Did you eat enough today?  
> \- Did you take your meds?  
> \- Get your beauty sleep


End file.
